Love Hurts
by Hypertenshi
Summary: A Usako Mamo romance. The plot's reversed; Sere dumps Darien, and discovers that life is to short to live, filled with hate and resentment.


Okay I know I said that all the good parts were starting in the last chapter. I confess, I lied okay. I'm sorry gomen nasi, forgive me Plz. This is were the real fun begins. I was thinking of doing all of the years she'd spent in California, but that was boring so I just skipped forward to about 6 years (yes I know it was a lot of time but I have my reasons okay.) to her return home .Don't worry I'll explain everything that has been going on including the new character, I didn't really know what name to give the character (its a guy) so if you guys have any suggestions plz tell so that maybe I can change it. It's not that I don't like the name it's just it makes it seem I don't know, too out of the anime series. Plz help. And I know a bunch of u guys stopped reading cuz of chap 1. I know it sucked, but I had to give Serena/Usagi's leaving some closure.Oh and Serena and Usagi are the same person. It's just that in Japan Usagi is her name , but in America/ California (LA) it's Serena. K plze e-mail me or review. Cuz if u don't I don't think I'll continu the fic. Seriously u guys are my inspiration. R&R (or R and e-mail)  
  
  
Love Hurts  
Chapter 2: Returning  
  
  
  
6 years later  
Usagi looked out of the window. She watched as the airplane took off, leaving the ground behind, as the minutes passed the plane got higher and higher, so high that all you could see the people and all the parks, buildings, and cars that seemed to be but meer toys. It was strange when she'd first come to California everthing seemed so grand, so impossible, a dream, and most importantly an escape from hell. But of course, things change, she'd changed.   


The first time she ever got on an airplane she was scared to death of the experience. Now everthing was so different, riding the plane seemed like such a simple thing that had no importance. To her it felt like a natural thing. She'd gotten so use to it and now here she was forced to go back, back to the place she hated most in life.   


She'd have to face everyone again, but who knew maybe 'those people' didn't live there anymore, she hoped they didn't. Even if they did, the last thing she wanted to do was see them . After all she went through, here was her father trying to make her return to the past again , for what hurt her more, more than any physical pain could ever, back to the person who had hurt her the most. And why? because her father wanted her to help her mother take care of her grandmother and some of his other relatives. It wasn't her fault that they couldn't seem to get along, or that her father was to busy working to show their relatives around. At least she would get to see her mother and brother again. Her only comfort was Jonathan, he'd stood by her through everything. 

  
She'd met him, a few months after she'd arrived at California. Since then they'd been inseperable. They were always there for each other. And the best thing about him was he never once criticed her. Not once. They always understood each other. And he'd seen her through her dark times in LA. He'd wake her up for school in the morning with the smell of freshly made pancakes, or muffins. He Was Always there for her when a man had broken her heart into a million pieces, he'd mend it with his warmth and loving self. They'd both had gone through real though experiences.He was like an angel sent from down from the heavens to her, lighting her way and guiding her to happiness, protecting her from all that could harm. Just thinking of him made her feel warm...

  
***************************************************************  


A couple of hours later Usagi felt someone shake her awake. "Gi wake up it's time to go. We're in Japan, GI" Usagi stood up quickly at the sound of her childhood home. her eyes were still half closed and the light that came in from the sun's shining rays were hurting her eyes,making them shut again. A few moments later after she'd rubbed her eyes she started standing up again as She put her hand up to her head in order to shield herself from the sun.as she was standing she felt an enormous pang of pain knock her of her feet and back down onto the chair. 

She tried to shake it off , taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling but it just made her feel worse. Jonathan handed her a glass of water. It was happening again. Why was this happening to her. These visions, why did they come to Her. It wasn't the first time that she'd gotten them and she was sure it wasn't the last. She'd been getting them for quite a long time just before she had moved to California and so far no one knew about them, at least no one but Jonathan. He knew everything about her, everything. After a good half hour Usagi felt her condition improve , the intense pain that tugged at the back of her head slowly diminished and she was finally able to get out of the private airplane with help from Jonathan.   


Jonathan led her to the black limo that waited for them a few feet away she supported her weight on him as they walked what felt like hours to her. She walked in with Jonathan right behind her. Jonathan sat down and Usagi laid down so her head would rest on his lap. Jonthan planted a brotherly (A.N. Hint Hint) kiss on her forehead noticing she had gotten a fever. Whenever she was this close to Jonathan she felt like nothing could ever harm her, just like she had felt when she was around Mamoru. Although it had taken her a while to even be able to think or talk about Mamoru she had successed. Even though it still hurt her to think of him she was able to talk about him with Jonathan. Jonathan had been able to get her to open up and finally get the self - esteem she needed to confront her past.   


Usagi was so intranced in her thoughts that she didn't fell the limo stop and Jonathan talking to her. "Hey, Sere were here. Come on I'll help you to your room and you can rest a little while" Usagi looked up at him and slowly got up. She hadn't felt this way after she'd gotten one of those visions before. She felt so cold and didn't realize she was shaking until Jonathan had taken his jacket off and draped it over her. She stared at the huge mansion in awe. She knew that Jonathan was rich, but she had never dreamt that he was this rich.

' First he surprises me with his own private airplane, than a limo, and now this, what next'

The huge mansion had everything you could ask for, but it had a funny familair feeling to it like she'd been there before. It looked pretty old and had a castle-like look to it. Jonathan stared at Usagi as her mouth hang open. He reached out to her and closed her mouth chuckling at how cute she could be. Usagi looked at him trying to hide her rosy cheeks. 

"Come on let's go inside" He said a little amused at how easily she could be surprised.

He walked up the stairs that lead to the entrance holding her close as the men followed behind with suitcases and duffel bags full of clothing and other miscellinous items they had brought. As they reached the castle entranced a tall man about 6' 1 in beige slacks and a dressy black shirt opened the door. 

"It's a pleasure to see you after so long , Jonathan, I was wondering what had happened to you. I seriously thought you'd eloped or something"

"Thank you for your concerns Dave, this is Serena or Usagi as they call her here in Tokyo" Jonathan shot back at Dave sarcasticlly. Serena held out her hand pleased to see that Jonathan was kind to everyone even his own servants. Some of the rich guys she'd dated had treated their servants like shit. Dave accepted her hand and pulled her into a hug. Leaning down to whisper in her ear so that Jonathan couldn't hear a thing. 

"I was hoping to meet you soon Jonathan doesn't talk about anything but you" then straightining up again he introduced himelf "I'm Jonthnan's long time friend. " Serena smiled at his statement. And to think she had thought that he had been a servant. They walked in and Jonathan told Serena to follow Dave to her room. Dave smiled at her as he talked on and on about how nice it was to have her there and how Jonathan had sent him pages and pages of writing on nothing but her. Serena nodded, although she haddend heard a word of what he said. She was relishing in the feeling , on the moment of feeling loved and in the feeling of being home after so long. After going up so many stairs and passing even more doors than she could count they finally got to her room. Jonathan had specifically told Dave to give Serena this room without an explaination. As she walked in she felt that familair feeling again, the feeling of being home and of having been in their before.

Serena looked around and saw that all her stuff was already unpacked and was in the another room that appeared to be a walk-in closet. Everything in the room made her feel like the princess she had once been. Dave had already left her room and closed the door behind. She heard his footsteps get quiet as he left the hall leading to her room. Slowly the room captivated her attention- The glowing fireplace, the many colors that decorated her bedspreads and couches, not to mention the rugs and every other peace of matieral in the room. They all made the stone walls that surronded her seem comforting and somehow reassuring.

What surprised Serena even more was that she actually knew where every single thing was. And when she walked into the living room surprised not only Dave but also herself by not getting lost. On her way to the living room from her room she had noticed how everything in the castle still had a slight medival look to it, but it also had all sorts of articles from all over the world, and not to mention all sorts of Modern things ranging from Big screen T.V. to a gym and a pool. Her room was mainly articles from India. Everything was a deep color and there had been pillows all over the place so that she could sit and rest. The floor was covered with sand, and the best part was that the sand stayes on the floor, it didn't go into her shoes or any other unwanted place. But she could still sit and finger the sand it was as if she was in the desert without getting all of the bad effects along with the good. Ever since she had learned about India from school in California she had wanted to go there. 

Jonathan was still not in the living room when she arrived. He was still Changing. Another thing about Jonathan was he took so much longer than her to get ready. She had never met a strait guy who took so long to get ready. By the time Jonathan had come down Dave and Serena were in a deep conversation laughing until Serena felt she was going to cry. She felt that Dave was a great guy she'd learned a lot about him in a short amount of time and about how he had grown up with jonathan at the orphanage. 

"We've were very good friends, best friends , but when they let ous out because we were already adults. Jonathan has been able to make something of himself while I've struggled through life not being able to find a good decent job that I could keep. Finally Jonathan, being the good hearted soul he is , insisted that I come live here and help keep his house in one piece. Before I came along he had hired servants to keep the castle from falling apart, but the fools couldn't do it to save their lives. So I took over. You should have seen the castle it was a dump" Serena managed to laugh at Dave's expression

"But Japan is such a wierd place for a castle like this one. Did Jonathan build it or buy it. He never told me he had such a great house.and so much money" Serena looked around. Japan was definetly not a place where you could fing a castle , much less one that looked so English.

"Well, actually it has been here for many hundreds of years. My father and mother left it for us in their will. It was given to me when I was 18 by my parents attorney" Jonathan answered Serena's question as if in deep thought as he walked into the living room.

"So you and Dave are related or something? " Serena asked confused

Finally realising what he had said felt panick surge through his body quickly looking for an explaniation that didn't envolve tha truth. "Uh well no Dave isn't related to me I meant me, My father and mother left this castle to me." Jonathan sighed as he made sure to be more quiet that Serena didn't find out the truth. At least not yet she wasn't ready yet. But he felt the time for his revelation to her approaching slowly. 

A servant walked in and anounced to them that lunch was ready to be served. Without hesitation Jonathan walked to the porch and sat at the table.

Okay so what didf you think? Plz r&r . plz plz plz. Oh and this is a Serena+Darien fanfic. Don't forget to visit my site in the future. There still needs a lot of work tha tneeds to be done to it but I'm starting to work more on it. Thanx 4 reading. Stephy-chan a.k.a Hypertenshi


End file.
